


Life on Mars

by BileBunny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Animal Death, Attempted Murder, Blind Character, Broken Bones, Cigarettes, Circus, Claws, Death, Declarations Of Love, Deformity, Demons, Dirty Jokes, Drama, Execution, Fatherhood, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Freak Show, Graphic Description, Hybrids, Immortality, Kidnapping, Lobotomy, Loss of Innocence, Marriage, Masks, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Surgery, Temporary Character Death, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Trauma, Violence, burn scars, throat slitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BileBunny/pseuds/BileBunny
Summary: After having everything and everyone he's ever loved cruelly torn away from him by the religious Village People, a nether born demon is left alone in a cold, unforgiving world, wondering what he had done wrong.He spends a year isolated in prison for "The crime of evil" before he is released and sold into a Freak Show. There he loses his last bit of purity and vows revenge on the world who damned him to hell on Earth.A Freak Show AU of the Dream SMP.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Darryl Noveschosch, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 102
Kudos: 586





	1. The Guillotine

Nothing showed the sternness and unforgivingness of the Village society quite like the tall, menacing guillotine that stood in the center of town. It served as a constant reminder of the punishment that awaited sinners; A quick yet violent death that was displayed for all your friends and family to view.

It was truly horrific, and predictively it repelled many from a life of crime or sin. Unfortunately, on certain occasions, the guillotine will wrongfully take the life of an innocent soul. However, it would be foolish to blame a hunk of wood and metal for the death of an innocent. The contraption has no control over whose neck it will bury it’s blade in. Only people can do that. 

Inside the modest home of two lifelong companions rang laughter and the comforting smell of homemade desserts, a bold contrast to the grim and grey society they resided in. The only contrast starker was the appearance between the two close friends.

One was an Earth-born human boy named Zak, the other was a Nether-born demon named Darryl, although they mostly just called each other Skeppy and Bad. 

They lived on the outskirts of town, Skeppy desperately trying to protect his dear friend. From day one, the villagers never approved of Bad, some even had the desire to kill him. Many believed that he would bring nothing but evil and destruction; All except for Skeppy. Skeppy saw him for what he truly was: A pure, innocent soul who had the misfortune of being born in Hell. 

Bad was always an outcast, but now, he had someone to be an outcast with. 

They lived a simple life. They grew their own crops, raised their own cattle and chickens, and had a horse named Roberto, utilized when they needed to travel for resources such as coal.

Other than the occasional intruder who hoped to gaze upon the infamous demon, the two lived happily together, blissfully of their inevitable downfall. 

The two sat on the couch, nestled comfortably in each other’s arms. The house was pleasantly warm thanks to the coal stove, the pleasant smell of cinnamon banana muffins Bad had baked still hung lightly in the air, and the company the two had with each other made everything absolutely perfect.

Bad had long dozed off, the cozy atmosphere easily lulling him into a peaceful sleep. Skeppy was about to drift off himself, but something stopped him. 

Outside, he could swear that he heard footsteps outside. Not footsteps from an animal or even from one of the night creatures. The footsteps sounded angry. They sounded like they would bring impending doom. They sounded...human. 

Bad flinched awake when he heard the distinctive sound of shattering glass and cracking wood. There were intruders breaking in from their windows and now the broken door. The two friends instinctively held on tighter to each other as paralyzing fear gripped their hearts.

What could these people possibly want? What could they have done to make them so angry and vengeful? 

It didn’t take long for them to recognize some of the intruders as the Village dwellers. They were all holding axes, swords, crossbows, and such weapons. Bad and Skeppy didn’t stand a chance against them. Even if they did miraculously have weapons on them at the moment, there was still no way in hell they could fight back. There had to be at least 10 intruders, although it seemed like hundreds.

As the Villagers crept closer, one of them roughly pulled Bad off the couch, binding his hands together with iron shackles.

Skeppy cried out and tried to reach out to his friend, but one of the villagers held a sword to his neck. Only then did one of the villagers speak.

“This nonsense ends now, Zak.” the man spoke coldly. 

“What are you talking about?!” Skeppy yelled back, still wildly bewildered.

“We have been patient. We have been waiting years for that hellspawn to release its iron grip from around your heart and mind, but alas, it seems that that is still not the case.”

“This is bullshit! Bad has done nothing wrong. We haven’t even been to the village in months!”

“You’re more foolish than I thought. This demon has clouded your head with his pretty lies, using you as a mere vessel to bring starvation and poverty to our society!”

Several of the villagers began to drag Bad out of the home. Despite the fearful, pitiful look on Bad’s face, the villagers showed him no mercy. Skeppy once again tried to reach out to his friend, but the cold blade pressed against his neck prompted him to stay put.

“Ever since that damned thing’s arrival, the village has plunged into deep, miserable despair. Our fields produce fewer crops each year; Many families will not have enough food to make it through the winter.”

Skeppy gnashed his teeth in rage. 

“Bad is not to blame for your crop failure, the droughts are!”

“And what do you suppose brought about the droughts?”

Skeppy nearly rolled his eyes at this. There was no reasoning with this man and his ridiculous beliefs. He might as well be arguing with a braindead zombie. Skeppy was able to breathe a sigh of relief as the blade was withdrawn from his neck.

“What are you monsters going to do with him?”

“His head will be in the basket by noontide” 

Skeppy face darkened with horror.

“N-No…”

“It’s the only way to banish the lingering evil.”

With a sudden rush of courage and strength, Skeppy pushed the sword-wielding man aside and ran out of the broken doorway, fleeing towards the wretched village. As fled to the grey, menacing prison-house, tears of fear and despair streamed down his flushed face.

When he arrived, however, two armed guards stood in front of the door.

“Let me in, you bastard!” Skeppy yelled, trying to push past the guards, before being rudely pushed back. 

“Back off you Satan sympathizer!” The guard insulted before she spat at the distraught man.

Skeppy knew he would be wasting his time trying to get in through the front doors. He walked away, giving the guards a hateful glance as he did.

He began to walk alongside the building, desperately yelling out for Bad. It wasn’t long before Skeppy heard the familiar, soft voice call back at him.

“Skeppy, I’m over here!”

Skeppy ran in the direction of the voice until he saw a black, clawed hand poking out a barred window. As Skeppy walked closer to it, he could see Bad’s pale, sad eyes glowing in the dark cell.

Skeppy grabbed Bad’s hand before he began to frantically yell.

“I-It’s ok Bad, I’ll find a way to get you out! I promise I won’t let them-”

“Skeppy.” Bad interrupted.

“You have to leave.”

Skeppy was shocked by what his friend had just commanded him to do.

How could he? How could he leave and allow his best friend to be decapitated at the guillotine? No. He had to at least try and free him.

“No. No, I won’t leave you here. I have to get you out! I can’t just leave you here!”

“Skeppy please...just listen to me…”

Skeppy quieted down as he felt Bad squeeze his hand ever so slightly.

“The executioner will be here soon, so we don’t have much time.”

Skeppy’s throat tightened and sorrow began to simmer within his chest.

“Many of the town’s people want to kill you when they’re through with me. I want you to run home, grab as many supplies as you can, and ride Roberto away from here. There’s a town about thirty miles east of this place. 

“B-But what will I do without you?” Skeppy choked up as hot tears began to flow down his face.

Bad gave him a comforting smile, as he used his other hand to stroke the side of Skeppy’s face. Bad’s trimmed claws grazed against his tear-soaked cheek.

“I want you to carry on. Live your life and know that every day I got to spend with you was a blessing.” 

“I love you, Bad.”

“I love you too, Skeppy.”

In their final moments together, Bad held his dear friend’s shaking hand and began to sing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.”  
The song was a simple declaration of love. 

The song had a bittersweet tone as it was sung between the two for the final time. 

The two often sang this song to each other, using the sweet lullaby to lull each other into a peaceful sleep.  
Tears had begun to paint Bad’s face as he choked up the final verse. 

Bad loosened his grip on Skeppy’s hand, although his friend was reluctant to let go. Eventually, contact was broken. Bad wiped a few tears from his eyes.  
“Farewell, my love.”

Skeppy was too distraught to say any spoken goodbye. He merely nodded before turning away and walking away from his doomed friend.  
It was too much. He had pent up so many emotions, so many forbidden thoughts and feelings about his best friend. He loved him. He had been madly in love with him for so many years, He needed to let him know exactly how he felt. It was the last chance he would ever get. 

Skeppy quickly turned around and ran back to the cell. Before Bad could say anything, Skeppy grabbed him by his black turtleneck and slammed his lips into his. Bad eyes widening in shock, but he quickly melted into the kiss. He ran his fingers through his love’s hair, as the two savored their first and last kiss.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The yells of degradation from the townsfolk fell deaf on the demon’s ears, as his head was secured in the head hole of the guillotine, the blade hanging above, angry and thirsty for blood. None of it mattered though. All he wished for was that Skeppy would escape, alive and unharmed. He also prayed that he could live a happy, fulfilling life without him. 

As the blade snapped down, Bad had expected immediately black and emptiness as his life was cruelly snuffed, however, that was not the case.

Even as his head was separated from his spazzing body, he was still fully conscious and aware of everything, mostly the pain. He let out a silent scream of pain as his head was separated from his body.  
The villagers gagged and screamed in terror as the decapitated demon continued to live. The executioner ran up to his head and smashed it open with his heavy boots.

There was a relief in tension as the demon’s head went silent and his body slumped over in its restraints. The relief didn’t last long though…

Bad’s head wounds began to magically mend themselves together. His head then levitated back to the demon’s body, reattaching itself. 

The Village was quiet, all of the residents flabbergasted by what was happening in front of them. 

The demon was putting himself back together…

“It...It can’t...die…” A woman in the crowd shrieked in terror. 

The town descended into utter chaos.  
Its citizens bolted in every direction, trying futility to get away from the demon, believing that he would damn them all to hell. Loud crunches and screams echoed through the small village as the townspeople trampled each other to death in their desperate attempt to escape the “Monster”. 

Bad himself was also in complete shock. He wasn’t aware of his immortality until this very moment. The world became a blur as he watched the utter mayhem unfolding in front of him, and he was once again, roughly kicked in the head, making the world turn dark.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bad had finally been freed of the cold darkness of grim prison. 

After the Village bad failed to kill Bad, they had decided to lock him away in an isolated maximum-security cell. Although Bad was cursed with immortality, the prison guards tried to kill him almost every single tortuous day.

He was shot with arrows, poisoned, stabbed, and had many other horrific things done to him in an attempt to kill him. None were successful. 

Although they could not physically kill him, he was slowly dying on the inside.

He had spent a year in nothing but depraved darkness, by the cold winter, Bad had completely given up hope of ever seeing the sun again. 

One fateful day, Bad was lifted from his hole.  
He was given a choice.  
Live the rest of eternity locked away in a cold dungeon or join the traveling freak show.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bright lights and colorful tents of the circus were a stark contrast to his previous dark cell, but it still felt like an oppressive prison. 

His handlers took off his shackles and pushed him into the large striped circus tent.  
“Here’s your new freak.” One of them said.

The handlers did not spend another moment on the circus grounds, believing that they were too high and mighty to be seen at such a pathetic place. 

Bad let out a soft groan as his knees hit the dirt ground. 

He gasped in surprise when arms wrapped around him…

They were warm and...fluffy.


	2. The Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is not my mode of thought that has caused my misfortunes, but the mode of thoughts of others."- Marquis De Sade

Bad had not been given anything remotely decent in over a year, so being hugged was a strange, foreign sensation. The only thing that would keep him warm through the cold, dark nights were the fuzzy memories of his one true love and the hope that he was living a happy life. 

“OOH, YOU’RE HERE! YOU’RE HERE! YOU’RE FINALLY HERE!”

The feminine voice happily exclaimed, holding him even tighter.

Bad pushed her away, frightened by the unexpected and overwhelming affection. He tilted his head as he noticed her strange appearance. 

She had long, white, wooly hair, two floppy sheep ears, and a fluffy, wagging tail. She had a humanoid body, but with many characteristics of a sheep. He thought that he could have been a costume until he noticed her large hooves where her feet should have been. 

“Who are you?” Bad asked quietly. It had been a while since he had uttered a word to another human being....or….whatever she was.

“My name is Puffy! Captain Puffy that is!” She said dramatically.  
“And you are?”

“My name is Darryl, but you can call me Bad.” 

“All righty, Bad! Come with me, and I’ll show you around!” 

Before Bad could respond, the sheep hybrid grabbed his clawed hand, pulling him forward. As she skipped, her long, fluffy tail bounced up and down. 

“You know, when I found out we were getting a new member, I was practically leaping for joy! It’s been so long since we’ve had a new friend, and when I found out that you were a demon, I thought that everyone was just pulling my ole fluffy tail! I had only heard about demons in em’ old fairytale books, I never thought that they were actually real! At the same time, I guess I shouldn’t be doubting what's real or not. I mean, I live at a freakshow for god’s sake!”

Her rambling and pulling was slightly irritating, but admittedly, it was nice to be touched and not hurt, so he let it go.

“This big tent is where the magic happens!”

She gestured to the center of the ring.

“This is where we practice and perform our shows. It’s currently practice season since it's too cold for shows right now, but come spring, we’ll pack all this stuff up, hop on the train, and travel the country! Buuuut, for right now we’ll be staying here at our winter base. Hey, at least we’ll have ample time to work you into the show.”  
Bad was grateful for this information. He had heard of circuses before, but he had never actually gone to one, or really understood what they were. All he knew is that they were big shows with lots of tents and sugary food.

Puffy led Bad out of the large tent and took him to a much smaller one. As soon as they entered, the comforting smell of homemade soup and bread. It reminded him of...home. 

“Here’s my favorite part of the whole circus, the food tent!”

They approached a woman stirring a large stockpot full of scolding soup.

“Hey Niki, our new friend is finally here!”

In one hand, she was holding a ladle, in the other she was holding a knife, and in her third hand-

Wait...her third hand?

Bad blinked, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. His eyes were declared the winner of the debate when he saw the woman put the carrot she was holding with her third arm on a cutting board. She held the arm out to shake his hand.

“Hello, my name is Niki, also known as the Astounding Spider Woman.” She spoke in a thick German accent. 

Bad hesitated for a moment before reaching out to shake her unnatural hand. He watched as she stared at his dark, clawed hand in awe. 

“So they are real…” She mumbled as she withdrew her hand.

She shook her head.

“Sorry...about that.”

“It’s fine.”

“Anyway, I’m the main cook here. Dinner’s almost ready”

Bad smiled as, beginning to grow more comfortable with talking to people again, and people that understood all the less.

“Looks amazing as always, Niki!” Puffy said, taking in the inviting smell of the soup. 

Niki blushed at the compliment.

“Thanks, Puffy. How about you show the new guy around some more while I finish up dinner.”

“Ok, I’ll see you later.” Puffy said, patting her friend on the back.

As the two walked out of the warm tent looked over at the beaming hybrid.  
“Wow, I’ve never met someone, and had them not be afraid of me.”

It was true. Even when he met Skeppy for the first time, he had been terrified of him.

“We’re all family here. Family is not something to be afraid of.” Puffy said, wrapping her arm around the demon’s shoulder.

“We’ve all been outcast and shunned from society because apparently, we don’t look the way we’re supposed to. Freaks have to stick together in this world. It's the only way we can survive and live the happiest life we can.”

Bad stayed silent as he was reminded of his old life. He was happy back then...right? It had only been a year since his old life was stolen from him, but it seemed like such a long time ago.

He sighed, trying not to think about it. That life was over, and the sooner he’d forget it, the easier it would be to settle into this new life.

Bad was taken out of his own pitiful thoughts when he heard Puffy take a long, shaky sigh. Bad pat her back in sympathy. He understood that no matter how optimistic and bright a person may be, being outcast and shunned by a cruel society obsessed with appearance and chastity will eventually drive anyone insane. 

“T-Thank you…” She mumbled, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a lighter and a pack of cheap cigarettes. She took one out of the pack and stuck it between her teeth before lighting it.

After taking a long whiff, she held the packet out to the demon.

“Want one?”

Bad was never a smoker and had never even thought about touching a cigarette. He thought smoking was a filthy habit, like cursing. 

“Yeah, what the hell.” He said before plucking one out of the pack.

Of course, Bad wasn’t the demon he used to be.


	3. The Business Ram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ba Ba Black Sheep, do you have any wool?

Having never smoked a day in his life before, Bad let out a few coughs as he took his first puffs, this earning a few giggles from Puffy. 

“I take it that you’ve never smoked before?”

“They weren’t very plentiful in prison.” 

Despite the coughing and wheezing the cigarette first caused, he did eventually take the edge off, his tail dropping as the nicotine relaxed his tense muscles. Bad closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he savored his first cigarette.

“Hey Schlatt, wanna have a smoke break with us?”

Bad opened his eyes. 

He saw Puffy holding the pack out to another sheep hybrid. He looked almost exactly like Puffy, but instead of wooly white hair, he had brown human-like hair and two horns that curled on either side of his head. 

“You know I don’t smoke that cheap shit.”

He also had a much harsher demeanor than the other hybrid, his expression cold and stern, though this didn’t seem to bother Puffy in the slightest. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh, you and your cigars, Schlatt.” She made mockingly, reaching out to grab one of his horns to wiggle his head. Schlatt quickly slapped her hand away, huffing as he did. 

Puffy let out a childish giggle.

“Bad, this is Schlatt. Schlatt this is the new guy, Bad.” 

Schlatt looked at the demon, briefly taking in his unusual appearance before reaching out to shake his hand. Their hands intertwined before giving each other a brief shake. 

“New guy, eh? Welcome to hell. That’s all I gotta say.” The ram man said with a cynical smile

“Oh, quit with the dramatics Schaltt. Save it for the spring.” Puffy scolded teasingly.

“Schlatt’s also my performance partner. We’re known as “The Sheep Freaks.” 

“Really creative, huh?”

“I came up with it.” 

Puffy said back snappily, before throwing up her finished cigarette.

Bad cleared his throat, also putting out his cigarette.

“So, how long have you two been here?”

“We’ve been here 5 years now. We joined at the same time” Puffy replied. 

“Five miserable years…” Schlatt mumbled.

“We’ve known each other since we were lambs. I think of him as my brother!”

“I don’t.”

“Shut up, Schlatt.” She said, slapping his arm.

Bad knew that he was digging, but he was just curious. Clearly, Schlatt wasn’t happy at the circus, so why did he stay? Why did he even come here in the first place?

“I’m sorry if I’m being nosey, but how did you two end up here?” Bad asked.

Puffy’s ears flattened and her smile fell. Bad decided to not push her. He didn’t want to force her to bring up painful memories if she wasn’t comfortable doing so. 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Schlatt let out a long sigh.

“It was either this dump or the slaughterhouse….” The ram hybrid said bitterly before walking away, his hooves loudly clopping against the concrete ground. 

“I apologize for his behavior....”

Puffy exhaled loudly.

“He wasn’t always like this though.”  
“What happened to him?” Bad asked curiously.

“He didn’t want to be a circus performer. He always wanted to be a businessman or a politician. Unfortunately, the world isn't too...accommodating for people like us. Predictably, his ambitions became nothing but hopeless dreams and fantasies.” 

Puffy bit her lip as she told the story of her partner's sunken dream, and explanation of his bitterness. Bad nodded his head in understanding. 

“Poor soul.” He said quietly.

The cheerful expression returned to Puffy’s face as she poked one of Bad’s horns.

“We’re all damned souls here!” She cheered as she let out an unhinged laugh, wagging her tail as she cackled 

Bad found himself laughing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my twitter in case anyone is interested. I'll occasionally post updates and random shit there.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Batterybunny2?s=09


	4. Butterflies can't see their wings.

As Puffy pulled open the flap to the giant circus tent, Bad looked up and saw someone balancing on the tight rope. He let out a gasp when the person lost their center of balance and fell down a long distance. 

Fortunately, before they could hit the ground, they were caught by a safety net. He let out a sigh of relief. As the man sat up, another man in a neon green hoodie ran up to the net, taking his hand, and helping him out of the net. 

“Hey, George, Dream, over here! Come meet the new guy!” Puffy called out to them.

As the two made their way over, Bad tilted his head at the man in the green hoodie. He was wearing a white mask with a goofy smile drawn on it. He was holding the hand of the tight roper, who wore a pair of thick, round sunglasses. This puzzled Bad, as they were inside and it was nearly dark outside, so why was he wearing sunglasses?

The man wearing the sunglasses took out a handkerchief and started to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He took off his glasses to wipe under them.

Bad let out an audible gasp when the rest of the man’s face was uncovered. He had no eyes underneath the glasses: Only smooth skin covered the areas of his face where his eyes should have been. That explained why the masked man was holding his hand and guiding him- The poor man couldn’t see-. 

The man didn’t seem the least bit phased by Bad’s uneasy reaction, although that was to be expected. He was probably more than used to it at this point. He gave a smile with his pearly white teeth before putting his glasses back on.

“Hi, I’m George. “The Eyeless Spectacle.” He joyfully said.

“Wow...Impressive work on that tightrope.” Bad complimented, truly impressed by the blind man’s tightrope skills.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I may be blind, but I’m able to sense...other things.” George vaguely explained to the awed demon.

The man in the green hoodie spoke up, his raspy voice slightly muffled by the mask. 

“I’m Dream.” He paused for a moment.

“The Monster Man…” He explained, far less joyful than his eyeless friend.   
Bad assumed that Dream was hiding his deformity underneath the goofy mask, but he didn’t want to pressure him into taking it off, especially if he wasn’t comfortable doing so.

“I’m Bad…” He said awkwardly. It was weird talking to so many people in a single day.

“Bad, eh? Well, welcome to the show. You got an act figured out yet?” The masked man asked.

“Oh, cut him some slack, Dream. He got here not even an hour ago.” Puffy replied, crossing her arms

“I’m not pressuring him. it. I just want to know we can incorporate him into the show; Spring will be here before we know it.” 

Bad opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that he had to actually perform in the circus, not just live there.

“Oh, let him settle in first. We can figure out an act for him tomorrow.” George said, patting on Dream’s shoulder, although it took a few moments of groping the air to find it.

Dream hummed in agreement. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s only mid-January. We don’t even start packing up to travel until the end of March.”

Puffy put her hand on Bad’s shoulder, making him turn to look at her.

“Might want to start thinking of any talents you might have.”

Before Bad could tell her that he had no talent, none that he could think of at least, a loud ringing bell perforated the air of the circus ground.

Puffy grabbed the demon’s hand again and started to pull him around like a beloved toy. 

“Oooh, dinner’s ready! Let’s go, you’ll love Niki’s soup, I know it!” 

As the two ran out of the circus tent, Dream wrapped his large calloused hand around George’s and began to walk him to the food tent. As Dream led his blind friend through the circus ground, he glanced over to him, admiring his beauty. He adored his perfect pale complexion, loved how his pearly white teeth would sparkle when he smiled, and he especially cherished the way the chilly January wind tossed around his silky brown hair.

He filled Dream with great sorrow knowing that his best friend would never know how beautiful he truly was.


	5. Scolding Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing makes a room feel emptier than wanting someone in it." - Calla Quinn

As the residents of the circus sat themselves down at a large table, Bad found himself standing off to the side, not really knowing what to do. He didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of accidentally stealing someone's seat, or sitting where he wasn’t supposed to. Puffy must have noticed her new friend’s small predicament, so she pointed to an empty seat next to her.

“You can sit here, Bad.” 

“Thanks…”

When he sat, he noticed a scolding bowl of soup in front of him. It was thick and creamy with carrots, potatoes, and chunks of meat floating in it. It was a rather plain dish, but to Bad, it was heavenly. In the prison, he was hardly ever fed; he ate once a month if he was lucky. The rare times he was fed, it was usually something like spoiled meat, molding bread, or rotting vegetables. He wasn’t even given the decency of having it served on a tray or with cutlery; It was simply tossed onto the stone floor of his dim cell for him to eat with his hands.

As he ate his first decent meal in over a year, he scanned the table, gazing at the other freaks. There were some that he had not talked to yet.

A few seats to his right sitting next to Schlatt, was a man in a blue jacket and beanie with giant yellow wings sticking out of his back. 

Across from him was a man wearing a colorful hoodie. He looked to have a normal appearance until he lifted his hand to grab his spoon. His hands were split right down the middle, his middle and index fingers fused together on one side, and pinkie and ring fingers fused on the other side. His hands almost resembled lobster claws. Sitting next to the lobsterman was a hybrid between a feline and a human

A few seats to his left was a sly looking man who was also a hybrid. He was a cross between a man and a fox. A pupilless, white-eyed man seated next to the fox man gave him a harsh poke when his poofy tail began to tickle at his side. 

A strange feeling arose within the demon’s chest. It was warm and comforting. 

People living outside the circus grounds often referred to these people as “monsters” and “mistakes by god”, but to Bad, they didn’t seem like either of those. Their warm and jolly conversations with one another were overwhelmingly alive, passionate, and….human. 

The other person across from him was Niki. Bad noticed that she had a troubled expression on her. Puffy must have noticed as well.  
“Niki, is there something wrong?” Puffy asked.

“I’m just a little...worried”

“What about?”

Niki took a deep breath before she responded.

“I’m worried about the months ahead…”

“Listen, Niki, I know you get nervous while performing sometimes but I promise you’ll do great like every year. We’ll have a great season, especially with our friend!”

“No, it’s not that. I’m just worried about...food.”

This got everyone at the table’s attention, and somber looks flashed across their faces. This worried Bad immensely.

“What do you mean?” He asked, taking in another spoonful of soup.

The spider woman gnawed at her bottom lip worryingly before replying.

“The circus...hasn’t been doing too well the past couple of years. We barely had enough food to last us through the winter. I’m worried that if we don’t have a successful season this year then….” 

A grim silence hung in the air. It stunk of dread.

The silence was shattered when Schlatt’s spoon clinked against his bowl, as he picked it up and got out of his chair. 

“We were hoping that if we got a new, fresh act, we could draw in more crowds. That way, we won’t starve next winter.” 

He dumped his empty dish in the large sink.

“No pressure, though.” The ram hybrid said with a cynical smirk before he stepped out of the tent. 

The silence returned as Bad lowered his head, his pale eyes wide.

Puffy put her hand on Bad’s shoulder, trying to console him. She wanted to tell him that it wasn’t true, and that he wasn’t just a business pawn, but that would just be dishonest. Everything Schlatt said was true, he just put it bluntly. They were all relying on Bad to be the new, fascinating freak that would roll in the cash. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puffy was once again escorting the newcomer; Leading him to his private tent to sleep. However, their walk this time was filled with nothing but uncomfortable silence, as the harsh conversation at dinner still hung fresh in their minds.

It wasn’t long before they reached their destination; A small white and red striped tent. 

“Here we are. You’re own personal space. Make it your own, my friend.”

“Thanks…” Bad said quietly.

As he was about to step inside, Puffy spoke up.

“Bad?”

“Hmm?” He replied.

“You have a lot of potential. I believe that you will become a star someday.”

The flattery did nothing to comfort Bad. He simply mumbled a “Thank you before he went inside the tent.”

Inside the tent was a twin bed, and a wooden shelf and vanity.

Bad flopped on the bed, completely exhausted, physically, and emotionally. He pulled the thick blanket over himself, burying his head in the pillow.

“I believe that you will become a star someday.” Those words echoed within his mind.

He didn’t want to be a star. He wanted to be with his soulmate. He wanted to be held by his one true love once more. Tears welled up in his as he thought of Skeppy. It seemed like forever since they’ve seen each other. Bad hoped that Skeppy was out there somewhere, living happily. He prayed that someday, their paths would cross once more, never to be separated again. 

The demon held the pillow tight to his chest, pretending that it was the warm body of his lost beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that may be confused:
> 
> Yellow wings man- Quackity
> 
> Lobster man- Karl
> 
> Fox man- Fundy
> 
> Cat man- Antfrost
> 
> Pupiliess man- Eret


	6. The Heaven in your Mind

Bad had never felt freer. As he rode on the back of his loyal horse, Roberto, he could feel the cool wind kiss his face and tousle his dark hair. The evening sun was shining on his beaming face as he rode through the open landscape, and his horse was happily neighing. He wanted to keep going faster and faster, but something suddenly stopped him.

In the distance, he could see a glowing blue figure, glistening like a diamond. He slowed Roberto down, much to the stallion’s annoyance, and commanded him to trot to the mysterious figure. 

Bad’s jaw dropped and his pale eyes sparkled as he recognized who the figure was. 

It was Skeppy. His precious diamond. His beloved soulmate. 

“Bad. Is that you?” Skeppy asked.

God his voice was just as angelic as he remembered...

Bad quickly hopped off the horse and charged at his lost love, eager to hold him once more. They practically crashed into each other’s arms, embracing each other for the first time in over a year. Tears of happiness streamed down the demon’s cheeks as he nuzzled into Skeppy’s chest. 

“I’ve missed you so much…” Skeppy whispered lovingly into his pointed ear.

“I’ve m-missed you t-too” Bad choked out.

“Why did you have to go, Bad?”

“I-I didn’t want to. I wanted to stay with you...forever!” The demon cried out, holding tighter to his beloved’s blue sweatshirt. 

Skeppy smiled softly as he began to rub Bad’s cold back, his hand giving it comforting warmth. 

“Our souls will always be tethered. You’re my best friend, and I know someday, our paths will cross once more.”

Bad looked up and saw the face of his best friend begin to fade away like sand through his fingers. His lip trembled and more tears began to fall from his eyes as Skeppy faded.

“Goodbye, my friend, I hope to see you again soon.” Bad heard, the voice had a slight echo to it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad’s eyes flew open, and he was greeted with the sickening bright colors of the circus tent. Despair fluttered within his chest upon realizing that his region with his best friend had been nothing but a hopeless dream. No. It wasn’t even a dream. It was his brain taunting him. 

He looked down at the pillow he had been grasping in his sleep. His claws had shredded the front of it whilst he had been sleeping. 

About a year ago, Bad would always keep his claws trimmed and blunt, as to not hurt anyone. He had long given up on that. Besides, he was going to need his claws in this new, unpredictable world. 

As he stepped out of the brightly colored tent, he saw Puffy playing the accordion and happily tapping her hooves. 

“Mornin’! How did our new star sleep?” She cheerily asked.

“Fine, I guess.”

“Great!” She said as she handed the groggy demon a cereal bar.

“Eat up and head over to the main tent. We’ll start figuring out an act for you today!” 

That was all the ewe woman said before skipping away, still playing the obnoxiously loud accordion. 

The demon nibbled at the breakfast bar as he slowly walked to the large circus tent. Despite the bright inviting color, Bad felt as if he were about to enter the gates of hell. This was his fate. This is where he belonged. Being immortal, he couldn’t burn in hell, but instead, he was damned to hell on earth. 

Once he opened the heavy curtains, all eyes were on him-well maybe not all. One of them didn’t have eyes, but still.- It was clear that the crowd of misshapen wonders had been waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers. I apologize for the extremely short chapter. This chapter was mainly written in order to set up the events in the upcoming chapter.
> 
> I have some news regarding this story. Updates will be less frequent, but the chapters will be lengthier.


	7. The High Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad shows off his usual ability.

“So...” said the ram hybrid suddenly said.

“Got any talents?”

Bad froze, his mouth opening and closing as he didn’t have a response to this. His mind went blank as he struggled to respond. Did he have any real talents? 

“Yeah Puffy, he’s a real star all right.” Schlatt said, his voice dripping with mocking sarcasm. 

Puffy rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her silent friend. 

“Come on, you must be something you’re good at!” 

The rest of the crew began to chime in, giving their own suggestions on what the newcomer could do.

“Can you juggle?!”

“Can you sing?!”

“Can you jump through flaming hoops?!”

“Can you walk on a tightrope?!”

“Can you fly?!”

Bad’s head was starting to spin from all the misshapen people shouting at him. It was overwhelming. He felt like he was in a nightmare and surrounded by demons. Despite all the pressure being put on him at the moment, the demon’s eyes widened. He did have a “talent”, although he thought of it as more of a curse. 

His eyes flickered up to the platform attached to the tightrope. 

He smirked before gazing upon the crowd of freaks.

“Actually, I do have a rather interesting “talent”. He said rather ominously before climbing up the tall ladder up to the small platform. Below, he could hear the murmurs from the group of freaks, likely trying to figure out what the hell he was about to do.

“I thought he said he wasn’t a tightroper?” The masked man commented as he watched the demon make his way to the very top of the circus ring. 

Bad looked down for a moment, the freaks looking like ants from the distance. He was beginning to grow nervous from not only the people staring at him but also the height. The demon was not used to heights, especially ones this high. He mustered up some courage before closing his eyes. He took in a deep breath, letting go of the rails of the platform, before jumping.

CRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKK

Instantly there were screams of terror and shock from below as the demon quickly plummeted down from the platform, hurling toward’s the hard ground. When he finally made contact with it, there was a loud sickening crack as several bones in the demon’s body shattered upon impact. He landed folded in half, his spine broke clean in half. Several bones in his body stuck out as well, spilling blood onto the ground.

The circus crew was frozen in shock and revulsion, several even vomiting at the sight. The blind performer stood still, bewildered with confusion, while his best friend stood stiff as a board, likey trying not to vomit himself.

Puffy ran to her friend’s mangled body, wailing in agony and despair upon witnessing his apparent suicide. She fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands, and began to weep. Her eyes shot open upon hearing the sound of cracking, similar to the cracking heard when Bad’s spine broke.

She stepped back, trembling as Bad’s body began to violently twitch and convulse, several sickening popping and crackling noises being heard as it did, the bones snapping back into place. Puffy, as well as the rest of the gang, let out loud gasps as the thought to be dead demon suddenly stood up.

An eerie silence hung in the air as the freaks were unable to process what they had just seen. The demon had several fatal injuries, yet he was still breathing, his wounds had seemingly completely healed. Schlatt shook his head, trying to see if what he had just witnessed was all just some bizarre dream. It just couldn’t be…

Bad turned his head, neck cracking as he did. He smiled at the astonished crowd of freaks. If he was able to make these people’s jaws drop then he must have done something right.

“Ta-da!”

Quackity, the winged man, was the first to interject.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” He shouted, his yellow wings puffed up from the shock.

Puffy took in a few deep breaths, her mind still trying to comprehend what the hell she had just witnessed. She had been Bad die. There was no way he could have survived that; He must have fallen at least 75 feet. His spine and neck had also shattered in two.

“H-How? Y-You were dead! I saw it!” 

Was this just some bizarre magic trick? Perhaps the demon was a magician, a master of illusion maybe? 

“Correct, I did in fact die, but I was born with a curse many only can only dream about!” 

Bad gave a dramatic pause before exclaiming:

“Immortality! That means I can be murdered, drowned, left to burn in lava, or even torn to shreds, and I can walk away without a bruise! My body is able to bounce back from any abuse you may throw at it!” 

Slowly but surely, Puffy’s horrified expression changed to one of pure happiness. She wrapped her arms around her new friend, practically climbing onto him in excitement. She knew at that moment that their show and lives had just been saved. Bad may have been a demon, but to Puffy, he was an angel who would bless their circus with prosperity and riches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the rather slow updates to this, as I am still trying to plan out the rest of the story.
> 
> Anyway, if you have anything to say about the story so far, please feel free to comment. I very much enjoy reading them!


	8. Poor Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The colder the winter, the warmer the spring. The deeper the sorrow, the more our hearts sing." — Bambi

As the early winter darkness came, the crew decided to wrap up rehearsal for the day, all with a smile on their faces. Hope for their failing circus was reignited. As they all left the enormous tent, Quackity pat the demon on the back, smiling.

“I have to say, Bad, you’re the best stack of emeralds this circus has ever spent!”

A stack of emeralds huh? That’s what he was worth to the village people. A bag of pretty green gemstones was worth more than his life. 

He laughed at the absurdity. 

“Only a stack? I thought those greedy bastards would milk you for a lot more!” 

“Hey, we’ve had offers far cheaper than yours. Hell, the “zoo” I came from traded me for a couple of hay bales! I mean, I was ecstatic to get out of there, but really? I’m not even worth an iron ingot?”

Quackity laughed although there was a slight shake in the cackle. Bad smiled at the joke but also felt pity for the duck man. He couldn’t imagine how humiliating that experience must have been. Having your worth determined to be less than animal feed…

“Anyway, I’ll see you around for dinner, big guy.” The duck man said before meeting with his friend, Schlatt. 

As Bad walked around the lightly illuminated outskirts of the circus ground, trying to get some quiet and time to himself, he heard what sounded like...singing? His eyes darted around him, trying to find the source of the tune. It sounded like it was coming from the forest next to him.

He strained his eyes to see...Puffy? The ewe woman was currently kneeling on the ground, holding something while singing to it. As he made his way through the trees, a few twigs crunched from underneath his foot, causing Puffy to turn to him. Bad could now see what she was holding: A small, fluffy white lamb. 

She was gently cradling the small creature, smiling down sweetly at it. 

Suddenly a rancid smell hit the demon’s nose, almost causing him to vomit. He looked to see that a few feet away from Puffy was the rotting, maggot-infested carcass of an adult sheep. He could only assume that the decaying ewe was the lamb’s mother. 

“Poor dear…” Puffy declared sadly.

“Far too young to be without his mama…” 

The lamb let out a few distressed cries, struggling in Puffy’s grasp. The pitiful thing must have been confused out of his mind. As he thrashed, Puffy continued to rock and pet the baby, trying to calm the orphaned lamb down. 

“Sssh. It’s ok, honey. I’m not going to hurt you.” Puffy cooed, petting the lamb’s wooly head. 

That lamb began to calm down, probably realizing that if this creature wanted to eat him, it would have already done so by now. 

Seeing as the baby was now calm, Puffy looked up at Bad, a sad smile on her face. 

“Looks like a skeleton must have killed her. I found an arrow in her side. She must have been dead for days, and this little guy stayed at her side the whole time. Poor thing doesn’t understand that she can’t wake up.”

Bad swallowed a lump in his throat as he too felt pity for the pathetic little creature. It was a tragic scene, which reminded Bad of his own. He could sympathize with the baby, for he too knew what it was like to lose the one you loved most. 

Puffy stood to her hooves, still cradling the lamb. 

“We’ll take him back to camp. One of our lambs just calved, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind fostering.”

Bad nodded before reaching out to stroke the lamb’s ear. He smiled as it leaned into his soothing touch. 

“Good idea.” He simply said before he began to walk with her, occasionally glancing over at the adorable creature nestled in Puffy’s arms. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two reached the barn where the residents kept their small herd of livestock, they heard the dinner bell ring.

“You go ahead to dinner. I’ll meet you down there in a bit.” Puffy said, unlocking the fence.

Bad nodded in response before turning around and heading to the food tent. Once he was out of sight, Puffy took the lamb into the dim barn. 

She let out a long sigh as she sat on the dirt floor, ignoring the cries of the other sheep, pigs, cow, and chickens around her. She continued to cradle the lamb, humming a simple lullaby.

As she rocked and sang to the orphaned creature, it looked curiously up as a river of tears began to rain down on its head.


	9. Tragedy at Old McDonald's Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby mine, don't you cry  
> Baby mine, dry your eyes  
> Rest your head close to my heart  
> Never to part, baby of mine.

The smell of blood, misery, and death hung heavy in the air. The bleak conditions would be enough for anyone to want to snuff out their own existence. However, Puffy still had one thing to live for. 

She craned her neck, looking down at her large, swollen belly bulging through the rags she was forced to wear.

From the moment Puffy had hit puberty, the farmers had tried over and over again to impregnate the ewe woman, desperate to produce more sheep hybrids, more specifically a female hybrid. Every month, she was forced to endure the rough process of artificial insemination. Even after six months, Puffy’s womb remained empty, and the farmers’ patience was running thin. 

One day as Puffy sat on the dirt ground of her cell fantasizing of a better life, she heard the sound of the heavy iron door being pulled open. She was taken aback when a large male ram hybrid was pushed into the cell with her. He let out a groan as he hit the hard ground. She rushed over to him, making sure that he was alright. As she got a better look at his face, she immediately recognized the ram. As lambs, they were placed next to each other in the juvenile pens. 

“We were hoping that your breeding would be successful with a more “natural” approach.” The farmer in the doorway explained.

“Now get to it!” He commanded harshly.

The ram hybrid pleaded in a deep, raspy voice.

“Please...don’t make me do this…”

This only made the farmer fume with anger,

“Do it, or it’s the glue factory for you both!”

It had been eight long months since that day. In that time, Puffy had learned that the ram’s name was Schlatt, and like her, he had been born at this farm. The mere fact that he was alive was a miracle. Most males born at the farm were killed almost immediately after birth, as they couldn’t produce lambs. The few that were kept alive were used as nothing more than a breeding stud. 

Although bitter about his pathetic life, Schlatt was nurturing towards Puffy, as he clearly cared about the lamb as well. When the farmers came in to give them their daily feeding, Schlatt often gave Puffy a portion of his meal. 

Although the two did not share romantic feelings for one another, they still cared deeply for one another. For the first time in both their lives, they were seen as something more than just a breeding sow and stud. 

Although they were both excited for the birth of their child, more than anything, they were terrified. They didn’t know what the farmer would do to their sweet, innocent child once born. They prayed to any dog who would listen that it wouldn’t suffer the same fate as them. Puffy wanted nothing more than to keep her child inside of her forever, that way she’d be able to protect them. Unfortunately, one day the child would be forced to leave the sanctuary of its mother’s warm womb and thrust into a cold and unforgiving world.

In the middle of the night, Schlatt was jerked awake by his friend’s agonizing screams of pain. After five miserable hours of labor, the lamb was born, it’s wailing echoing through the farm. Puffy quickly wrapped the lamb up in her thin blanket, cradling, and nursing the bundle as she did. 

With teary eyes, she looked up at Schlatt.

“It’s a boy…” She said quietly, almost a whisper. 

The two sheep hybrids tried to keep their baby close and quiet, wanting to keep him safe. In the end, it was all just a vain attempt to delay the enviable. Eventually, three harvesters came, armed with cattle prods. 

Sensing both of the sheep hybrid’s hostility and protectiveness of their lamb, they were both quickly stunned by the cattle prods. As she lay on the ground twitching, one of the workers quickly snatched up her baby, unwrapping it from its warm bundle. The worker glared down at the fearful ewe. 

“You bitch! We go through all this trouble to fill you up, and you give us a fucking boy!” He yelled, before turning to ram.

“All you’ve been giving us are boys or stillborns, you useless rod!” once he was finished insulting the pained sheep hybrids, he placed the lamb into a cardboard box before picking it up.

Schlatt and Puffy began to scream as the harvester started to walk away with it, their lamb bleating and wailing inside of the box for his parents. 

“N-NO! PLEASE COME BACK!”

“GIVE US OUR LAMB BACK, YOU BASTARDS!”

Unfortunately, their desperate pleas and threats fell on deaf ears, and their baby was still carried away to a fate unknown. 

The two clung onto each other, loudly sobbing in one another’s shoulder as they grieved the loss of their newborn.

One of the harvesters rolled his eyes, before speaking. 

“Listen up you two. I’m afraid that your usefulness at this farm has dried up. We got a few more sows and studs, and they’re producing far better than you two are. They give us twin ewes and you can’t even give us one.”

They both shot him a hateful glare.

“Usually we’d just send rams and ewes like you up to the slaughterhouse, but you two are in luck. The traveling freakshow contacted us last week and they’ve offered us a few stacks of iron in exchange for you two.” 

He held up the cattle prod, zapping it a few times, making Puffy and Schlatt flinch.

“The train will be around here soon, so you better be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cripes was this a hard chapter to write...


	10. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening night of the circus...

It was a warm spring night as well as the circus’s opening night. After two months of rehearsal, the whole cast was ready to show their misshapen bodies off to the world. The crowd drawn in was larger than what the freaks had seen in quite some time. If they had to guess, the promise of seeing a real-life ‘tamed’ demon had an understandable appeal. Weeks of advertising their new demonic addition to the show had seemed to be paying off. 

Bad looked at his reflection in the wooden vanity. He was currently wearing a black and red robe, one similar to the fictional grim reaper. As he flipped the hood up, he closed his eyes, no longer being able to gaze upon himself. Although he had mostly accepted his new place in the world, Bad still hung to a thin string of hope. He still dreamed of Skeppy finding him, and whisking him back to their cozy home. Maybe they would even get married…

Although the thought of him kept him warm through the cold nights, Bad sometimes wished that he could just forget about Skeppy. He still loved Skeppy and knowing that he very well never see him again was plain torture. 

“Hey, Bad?” Called a familiar voice from outside his tent.

“Come on in, Puffy.” 

The ewe hybrid stepped inside the tent. She was currently in her pirate attire. Underneath her bright red steampunk style jacket was a crisp white blouse. The tricornered hat really tied the look together.

“The show is starting soon. Are you ready?” She asked, walking up behind the demon.

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess…” He said, the confidence in his voice wavering. 

Puffy bent down, looking Bad in the eyes through the vanity mirror. 

“Trust me, when you go out there, you’ll knock their socks off! I’m sure of it!” 

Bad cracked a small smile as Puffy smacked him on the back.

“Now, let’s go give those bastards a show they’ll never forget!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bad was currently standing in the much smaller tent attached to the large show tent. It was where each member of the cast waited until it was their turn to go out into the ring. Of course Bad would be stuck inside the stuff tent for most of the night as he was the “grand finale”. 

As he sat alone on the wooden bench, he found himself observing his fellow performers, more specifically, the masked man, who was currently dressed in a baggy clown costume. The man was downing glass after glass of the cheap ale supplied in a keg. He seemed like he wasn’t even savoring its taste, but simply trying to get himself drunk as quickly as possible. Bad flinched as Dream stumbled over, plopping himself on the bench next to him. 

Bad’s mouth opened and closed, as he wanted to ask Dream why he was doing this. Getting wasted before a show seemed like a terrible idea. However, before he was able to ask, a voice came on the intercom, announcing the appearance of “The Monster Man”. As Dream stood up and stumbled his drunken for out to the center ring, he placed his smiley mask on the bench. 

Bad continued to look down on the dirt ground until he heard gasps from the audience. The gasps quickly turned to sounds of disgust and revolt. This caused Bad to leap up from his seat and peak from the curtain. 

Whenever Bad saw Dream, he was always wearing that goofy mask. He always knew that Dream was hiding his deformity underneath the mask, and he was eager to take a look at the man’s face. At some point during his act of balancing on a large red ball, he turned around, letting Bad get a good look at his face, or at least what was left of it…

Bad’s jaw dropped and he let out a shallow gasp. 

Dream’s face was covered in what looked like horrific burn scars. Not only facial burns but ocular burns that caused his left eye to be blood red and cloudy. His lip and left eye also drooped to one side, making his forced smile lopsided. 

The demon quickly slammed pulled the curtain back, shielding himself from the tragic sight. 

After another minute, Dream returned to the small tent, quickly putting his mask back on. He then walked over to his blind friend, grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. 

“How did you do, Dream?” George asked.

“Well, I made people gasp. That’s a good sign, I guess.” Dream responded in his slurred, drunken voice. 

Bad’s ears perked up as the intercom began to announce the final act; His act. He stepped up to the curtain, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. 

“Now, we present to you, the savage demon captured from the burning pits of hell!” 

Bad used his wings to propel himself from the curtains and launch into the air. After flying a few laps around the top of the tent, he landed on top of the tightrope platform, taking in the view as well as the gasps and shocked reactions from the audience. Might as well get used to it. He was nothing more than a circus spectacle now…

He looked down at the ground, closed his glowing pale eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped.

CRAAACK


	11. Business and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Quackity talk about marriage.

Bad’s eyes wandering to the night sky as he took another sip from his bottle of ale. As the buzz took over his mind, he leaned back into the cushy train seat. After the overwhelming success of their opening night, the freaks had packed up everything from home base and were currently heading to the next town. 

It was strange. Bad was now a star. A star in a traveling freakshow, but a star nonetheless. That’s what he wanted, right? 

No. This isn’t what he wanted. Bad knew what he wanted. He wanted to go back to the quiet cottage. He wanted to sleep in his warm bed and in the morning wake up next to-

Bad shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about him. That diamond in his life was gone. Like a train, he could only chug forward, even if the tunnel ahead was dark and unfamiliar. 

His head perked up when he heard someone sit down next to him. He knew who it was when he felt the ticklish sensation of feathers rubbing against his sides. 

“Eyy! If it isn’t 

Quackity cackled a little more, but his smile dissolved once he noticed Bad’s grim expression. 

“Hey buddy, is there something wrong?” He asked, his face now knitted with worry.

Bad looked out the window before facing the winged man.

“Have you ever wanted to be married?”

Quackity scratched his head for a moment before holding out his right hand.

“Well, I already am married…” He said, showing off the simple silver ring encasing his finger, which made Bad freeze in shock. 

“Y-You are!? To who?” 

“Schlatt.” He replied casually.

How come he didn’t know this? Why did no one bother to tell him!? 

The smile returned to Quackity’s face.

“Pff, relax demon boy. In our culture, we don’t exactly marry for love. Yes, Schlatt and I love each other, but we aren’t exactly IN love. Freaks mostly marry each other so we won’t be forced into a marriage with some stranger. Happens more than you think, hell it almost happened to me! Some rich snobs came to the circus one day, wanting to “buy” me for their daughter to marry. She didn't want a husband! That bitch wanted a cute little duckling that she could show off to stupid friends, but I wasn't going to let that happen. By sundown, Schlatt went from my good friend to my fiance.”

Quackity huffed.

“Apparently having an “exotic” wife or husband is all the rage these days.” 

“Oh...um…” Bad stuttered out, slightly baffled by this, although it made sense that he didn’t know this. He couldn’t imagine any of the village people wanting to marry a freak. Also seeing how casual this all was, it was no wonder that it was never brought up. 

“You know, that Dream and George are married too, although I think they tied the knot for more than “security reasons” if you know what I’m saying…” 

A grin finally found its way onto Bad’s face. 

“Yeah, those two probably just wanted an excuse to share a tent and bed!” He joked, chuckling as he did. Quackity did the same.

“Hey, Karl’s tent is the one closest to theirs and he swears that he hears a bed creaking some nights!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the short and uneventful chapter. I just wanted to better explain and expand on relationships between characters.


	12. Dr. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a burning memory...

Tubbo’s sheep tail wagged slowly as his winged father, Phil, scratched around his ears before patting his back. He smiled before nuzzling deeper into his father’s warm chest. His brother, Tommy, was leaning into his father’s side, his small fingers clinging onto the cool fabric of Phil’s robe. Tommy’s deep, yet quiet breaths were enough to indicate that the boy was fast asleep. Tubbo wasn’t far behind him, he was at least until the jumble of voice jerked him awake.

“Dad?” He heard Wilbur say, his voice coated with worry.

“Yes, Will?” Phil replied.

“Where exactly are you going tomorrow?”

“I’m going into town. The hospital to be exact.”

Techno, the boar hybrid, chimed in, his demeanor unusually frantic.

“But you told us that we could never go into town! Those people are evil, and that they want to hurt me, you, and Tubbo because we’re different! What if they-”

“Techno, hush!” Wilbur said in a harsh whisper. “You’re going to scare Tommy and Tubbo!” 

Tubbo could feel Phil’s chest and wings stiffen up with worry.

“Boys, stop! I’ll be fine. Tomorrow morning, some town officials are going to pick me up in their car, so no one will even be able to see me. They’re just going to take me to the hospital for a quick and simple operation. I’ll be home by Sunday.” 

“But why do you need an operation?! You seem fine to me!” Techno said back harshly. Phil sighed deeply.

“Um...I don’t know what is exactly wrong per say, but those doctors said that the procedure would be in my best interest. They said that it would stop my “needless anxieties and outbursts.” There’s nothing to worry about, I promise.” 

With that, Phil stood up, unfolding his wings and flying upstairs to take his youngest sons to their shared bed. As he tucked them in, the winged man took a moment to admire his beautiful boys. They reminded him of sleeping angels. Sure they were not his children biologically, none of his sons were, but they were still his. He would do anything to protect his dear children, even if that meant having to undergo a test operation in order to keep them. He didn’t want to risk having them taken away, especially Techno and Tubbo. Like him, they were considered to be “freaks”, and if taken, they would likely be sold and used as a show prop. 

Phil wouldn’t allow that to happen, not as long as he could help it. 

Before leaving, he gave his two young sons each a tender kiss on the cheek before flying downstairs again to his older sons. They both looked up at the fatherly figure in front of them.

“Boys.” Phil said, his tone firm and serious. It made both Wilbur and Techno put their books down and straighten their postures. 

“Listen, I don’t want to scare you two, but... if something does happen to me, promise me you’ll take care of your younger brothers.”

Both sat in stunned silence as the weight of their father’s words began to set in. Naturally, it was a terrifying thought to be without their father, even more so to be trusted with the lives of their younger siblings. Wilbur opened and closed his mouth, the words struggling to leave his mouth. Even as they came out, they were shaky and filled with anxiety.

“B-But you said...You said everything would be alright, Dad…” 

Phil sighed before putting his hand on both of his son’s shoulders, rubbing in small reassuring circles. 

“And I’m sure things will be alright! This is all just a precaution, and that’s just the worst-case scenario.” 

Phil smiled embracing his eldest into a tight hug, and they instantly leaned into the warm, comforting hug. 

“I promise, when I get back on Sunday, we’ll go fishing for salmon at the beach. How does that sound?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Baaaaaa! Baaaaa! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” 

Phil shot up from the operation table as a strange sound weaved its way through his brain. The nurses pressed on his chest, urging him to lie back down. 

“Did you hear that?” He asked the surgeon to his right as his back was pressed flat against the bed again.

“It sounded like...a crying lamb.” It was familiar. It almost sounded like his...

“We can assure you, Mr. Craft, that it's only a side effect of the anesthetic. Now just lay back and we’ll take care of you.”

“BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

The bleating became louder, making Phil flinch with fear and paranoia

“Y-Yeah, but I can hear-”

Phil didn’t get to finish that sentence as a silicone anesthesia mask was forced over his mouth and nose, knocking him unconscious in a matter of seconds. However, before he succumbed to anesthetic gas, he could hear the pitiful bleating of a lamb echoing through his head. As his eyelids fluttered shut, he swore he could hear a small voice pip up one simple word. 

“Dad?”

Once unconscious, some of the surgeons and nurses began to pull at Phil’s heavy wings, looking at them with awe. 

“Wow...I never thought I would get to see them up close…” One nurse mumbled under her breath. Another nurse chimed in as he plucked a feather from the sedated man’s wing. 

“I’ve only ever seen winged men and women in those fairy tale books.”

“No fooling around you two. I have another patient in about thirty minutes, so I need to get this birdy out soon.” The head surgeon reprimanded the two nurses before holding out his gloved hands.

“Pass me the tools.” 

The female nurse plucked the two instruments needed to perform the procedure to the surgeon. Once he had a firm grasp on them, the surgeon used his thumb to pry Phil’s right eyelid open. He then placed the sharp metal icepick right above his eyeball, pressing it to the back of the eye socket. He then took the hammer and gave the icepick a few hard taps easily breaking away at the weak layer of bone. Finally, the surgeon began to slice away at the winged man’s prefrontal cortex.

“Baaaaa…”


	13. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grieving family is given a choice...

Tubbo’s ears perked up as heard the distant ringing of church bells. Techno always hated the bells, but Tubbo for one loved them. They sounded powerful like a mighty god was ringing them, giving the sheep boy a sign that he would be alright...that everything would be alright. 

The boy was currently lying in the hammock, watching as his brother and best friend rocked himself back and forth on the tire swing, getting higher with every pump. His smile was wide as the wind blew against his blond hair and rosy cheeks. It was the look of pure childhood innocence. The innocence that had yet to be snuffed out by a cruel and unforgiving world. For now, Tommy and Tubbo lived in a secluded cabin with their brothers and father, away from prying eyes. In their young, naive minds, the blond and brunet believed that nothing could take away their perfect life. They believed that they could swing and rest upon the hammock forever.

Their world was shattered as the silence at the moment was. The brothers heard a loud, blood-curdling cry emitting from the cabin. They instantly recognized the voice as belonging to their oldest brother, Wilbur. The boys quickly rushed inside to see what the commotion was. They yanked open the storm door, nearly knocking it off the hinges as they ran inside. 

In the doorway, they could see a man and a woman dressed in scrubs and wearing medical masks speaking his Techno as Wilbur lay on his knees, loudly sobbing into his palms. 

“You bastards killed our father….” Techno mumbled, his eyes filled with murderous desire. 

“Oh, enough with the dramatics, Mr. Piggy. Your father is still alive and breathing.” One of the doctors explained. “We just got rid of that nasty attitude of his. He’ll be perfect for the show business. Heh, maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll be taken in as a house pet, but only if he’s really good”

Something in Techno finally snapped as the doctor insulted his lobotomized father and Wilbur’s wails grew louder. He bore his sharp tusks, slicing the face of one of the doctors before roughly grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. 

“I should skin you two alive!!!” 

From the doorway, Tubbo and Tommy were still paralyzed with intense fear and confusion. They didn’t understand what was going on as they clung to each other, desperate for comfort. They flinched when one unrestrained nurse began to walk towards the two young boys. Techno immediately noticed and threw the doctor down before spitting out.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!!!”

He would have shouted more, but the nurse quickly withdrew a pistol, aiming it at the pig man

“As long as we remain civilized, I will not harm a hair on their cute little head, ok Piggy?”

Techno bit his lip, trying to remain calm as the doctors oogled at their scared younger siblings, their attention mainly going to Tubbo.

“Interesting. Appears to be half sheep, half boy.” The doctor said as he picked the lamb up, making him squeal and squirm in his grasp. The nurse picked up Tommy, firmly holding the squirming boy.

Wilbur finally took his face out of his hands as he heard Tubbo and Tommy begin to cry out. He reached out to him desperately.

“No...No, please...let him go!” The tall man begged weakly as he stood up beside Techno, who was also worried sick about what these cruel people would do to their baby brothers. 

The doctor holding Tubbo pulled at his animalistic ear before clearing his throat and speaking in a cruel tone to the distressed family.

“You may keep one of these children. Since we are civilized folks we will give you the privilege of choice.”

Wilbur and Techno’s eyes shrunk to pinpricks as they were given a dilemma meant to torment and damage them further. They couldn’t possibly choose which sibling would go and which would stay...

Wilbur was the first to utter a few fearful, shaky words while Techno was still in a state of shock.

“N-No...Please don’t make us choose...Please…” 

The one holding Tommy spoke, her tone cruel and devoid of any humanity. 

“You will choose. Otherwise, we will take them both away…”

Techno was disgusted by this cruelty. “You wouldn’t…”

“Trust me piggy, we will take both these children away and won’t lose an ounce of sleep over it. Now unless you want to lose both of these little brats you will choose!”

Although Techno was a strong, rugged boar, this was all too much for him. Losing his father, and now being threatened with losing his baby brothers had shattered his spirit, and tears had begun to stream down his face.

“We c-can’t c-choose... Please don’t make us, I beg of you!” 

The two devil doctors shot each other a quick glance, realizing that the brothers were not going to make a decision any time soon.

“So be it then, my friends.” One said before opening the door and began to walk away with the two screaming children. 

Wilbur ran out the door after the two and screamed at the top of his lungs to the strangers.

“TUBBO! TAKE MY TUBBO!”

The nurse immediately dropped the blond child to the ground, but they continued to walk away with the sheep boy even as his tiny fists pounded at the doctor’s back. Tubbo let out several distressed bleats to his brothers as he was carried away and thrown into the backseat of a black mustang, the door quickly closing behind him. 

As the car began to drive away, Tubbo looked out the dirty window, banging on the glass as he continued to cry out for his family. He could see Wilbur holding back Tommy both crying back to him. He could also Techno standing to the side dazed from the shock of everything, but still had a griefed expression on his usually hardened face. 

He wanted nothing more than to return to their side…

Still, no matter how much the boy cried, bleated, and begged, his captors would not listen. They simply turned up the radio before taking out a few cigars. 

The boy’s wailing eventually calmed into quite sniveling and sharp, shallow breaths as the car reached the outskirts of the city. 

“P-Please...I want to go home…” Tubbo whined pitifully. 

The nurse blew out another ring of smoke before scoffing at the plea.

“Shut up, you freak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this was hard to write as well...


	14. A Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy finds another lamb.

As the circus crew began to unpack the colorful tents from the freight trains, Puffy was unloading their small herd of livestock, ushering them into their pens. The lamb that Puffy had rescued all those months ago was blooming into a beautiful, healthy ewe, and soon, she would be big enough to breed. Puffy took comfort in knowing that the ewe would never know the pain of having her baby stolen from her or worry about being slaughtered by a predator.

By the time the circus was all set up, it was nightfall. They would be there for about a week, do their shows every night, and then leave for the next town. Due to the overwhelming success of the previous shows, it was expected that every night this week, it would be a full house. 

After dinner, Puffy headed to the animal pens to give them their feed. After giving cows their fill, Puffy was about to leave until she heard something. Her ears perked up, flickering around slightly as they tried to pick up any hint of sound. She heard it again; the soft pitter-patter of feet.

“Racoons…” She mumbled, picking up a long stick that was leaning against the fence. She took the long piece of wood and began hitting at the elevated metal troughs, trying to get the mammal out from underneath them. 

“Come on! I don’t need you eating our animal’s food!” 

She walked up to the next one, giving it a firm hit. Her ears shot up and her pupils dilated when she heard the sound of high-pitched bleating. Puffy quickly dropped to her knees, looking under the trough. She could see two rectangular pupils staring back at her, and they were filled with fear. Puffy’s expression softened as she tried to beckon the creature out from its hiding place. 

“Come on out, buddy. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

A small sniffle was heard before a tiny voice squeaked out.

“That’s what they all say…” 

Puffy was taken aback, as she thought there was a lamb hiding underneath the trough, only to find out it was a sheep hybrid, like her. She choked on her words for a moment before replying. 

“Y-You talk?”

“Of course I talk. I’m not an animal…” 

Puffy sighed softly.

“Of course you aren’t. I’m sorry. I thought you were purely lamb. Why don’t you come out from there, sweetheart?”

There was a moment of silence before there was the sound of shuffling. It wasn’t long before the boy completely emerged from his hiding place. His form was small and feeble. His fur and hair were caked with dirt, leaves, and sweat, and his clothes were torn and dirty. Puffy could also see several bruises and cuts all over his pale skin, dried blood was sticking to his scraped knees. 

“Oh, honey what happened to you?!”

Tears began to well up in Tubbo’s eyes as the traumatic events from the past few days flooded back to his mind. His lip began to tremble and he covered his damp and puffy eyes with his hands and began to quietly to himself. 

Puffy extended her fluffy arms, wrapping them around the lamb hybrid in an effort to comfort him.

“Sssh, it’s alright darling. You’re safe here.”

Tubbo immediately buried his face into the ewe woman’s chest, staining her red blouse with tears, snot, and blood as wept. Puffy hoisted the young boy up to her chest and began to carry him to her tent, intending on cleaning and treating his wounds. Puffy’s motherly instincts were going through the roof, and the urge to nurture and care for the child was overwhelming.

Once in her tent, Puffy placed Tubbo on the bed as gently as possible. She reached into her nighstand, pulling out a first aid kit. As she began to dab the open wounds with rubbing alcohol, Tubbo began to wince in pain, more tears spilling from his bloodshot eyes. Noticing his distress, Puffy tried talking to him in an attempt to distract him from the sharp pain.

“What’s your name, honey?”

The boy sniffed before replying.

“T-Tubbo…” 

“What a cool name, Tubbo. My name is Puffy. Captain Puffy that is!” 

She said with a smile as she wrapped up Tubbo’s knees.

“Where did you come from?” 

Tubbo turned his head to the side, letting out a long, shuttering breath.

“I came from a hospital, but I ran away because they were mean to me. They hurt me and made me do things that I didn’t want to do. I used to have a daddy and brothers, and I asked for them every day.” Tubbo took in another breath, his voice starting to crack. 

“B-But the doctors told me that they got rid of me because they didn’t want me anymore! I just don’t know what I did wrong!”

Tubbo burst into tears, sorrow and grief taking hold of his mind once again. Puffy’s heart shattered upon hearing the lamb’s tale of misery and pain. She wondered what cruel god would allow this to happen to such a sweet, innocent child.

Puffy quickly wrapped up tending to Tubbo’s wounds before once again pulling him into a tight embrace, giving him some desperately needed affection. Puffy decided right then and there that she would protect this child with her life. She had already failed a lamb before, but this time, her walls were impassable. 

She held Tubbo until the exhausted boy eventually drifted into a feverish sleep, his tear-stained cheek pressing against Puffy’s chest. The ewe hybrid gently stroked his hair and scratched at the base of his ears as a way to soothe the little lamb. 

Puffy looked down at the lamb, her eyes filled with adoration as she watched his sleeping form. Although she tried her best to fight it, tears began to brim Puffy’s eyes. She couldn’t help it. This Tubbo reminded Puffy too much of her own…

“Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. Brain has been mush all week.


	15. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing day with an unexpected vistitor.

It had been about a week since Tubbo’s arrival to the circus and he had been welcomed into the family with open arms. Being the same species, Puffy and Schlatt took on the roles of surrogate parents for the young lamb, often looking after him. The boy still struggled to come to terms with his new home, but it seemed to get easier with each passing day. Still, he longed for his family, and believed deep down that one day, they would come back for him. At the same, Tubbo still believed what the doctors said “They don’t want you anymore. Why do you think they picked you to be taken away?” 

His little heart pinged with sorrow each time he replayed that memory in his mind. 

Still, Tubbo tried distracting himself by playing with the bees that fluttered around in the cool spring air. His small tail wagged as a few nuzzled against his ears, buzzing around his small, blunt horns. 

“Hehehe!” The young hybrid giggled giddily as he began to chase the small, friendly creatures.

While the boy played with the yellow striped creatures, Schlatt, Puffy, and Bad watched from afar, each smoking a cigar. Schlatt leaned back, cradling his head with his hands as another fat puff of smoke escaped his mouth. 

“What did I say, Puffy? Aren’t cigars so much better than cheap cigarettes?”

Puffy exhaled another puff before responding, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah. Cigarettes are good, but these are quite a luxury. We got Bad to thank for that. He’s the one reeling in the crowds after all…” 

“Hey, what can I say? Apparently, people love to watch a demon try and commit suicide over and over again, but I don’t know. Maybe they like seeing a sheep pirate and business ram comedy skit too?” 

“Oh hush it, Halo man!”

As the two continued to converse Schlatt found himself fixated on watching the young ram play in the fields. It was truly an adorable sight that melted the ram hybrid's hardened heart. Although he didn’t know why, this small lamb hybrid, Tubbo, had already burrowed himself in the soft spot of Schlatt’s chest cavity. The boy just looked so...familiar, so comforting. Not only that, but both he and Puffy got to nurture the parental instincts that had plagued them for years. It felt like he had just thrown a slab of meat at a starved lion. For the first time in his life, Schatt felt content.

His attention from the playing lamb was broken upon hearing a car pull up behind them. They all gulped upon realizing it was a police car. A slightly pudgy and tall man hopped out of the car, approaching the three freaks.

“Good afternoon, whatever you are….”

Bad scoffed at this as he stomped out his cigar. 

“You know, you’re in our part of town?”

“Excuse me?”

Schlatt scoffed before blowing a puff of his cigar in the officer’s face, smirking as the man coughed and fanned the air around him. 

“That means you can’t speak to us like trash here. To us, you’re the freak around here.”

The officer sighed before continuing.

“Ok, I’m not here to discuss social constructs with social rejects. I’m here to do my job.” 

The officer glanced over the ram’s shoulder to see the quivering lamb standing behind him. He pushed the taller hybrid aside before roughly snatching the small boy, and dragging him away. 

Puffy immediately began to chase after the officer, who was dragging Tubbo away. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you’re doing? He lives here!”

The man paused, still keeping a firm hold on the child.

“No, he doesn’t. This thing belongs to the Central Hospital. He ran away on his first night and I was sent to retrieve him. End of story.”

Puffy and Schlatt breaths increased as they watched the lamb hybrid being dragged towards the police car. Although they wanted to stop him, they could clearly see a gun in the officer’s holster. They also knew that the man could kill them both with little to no consequences. 

“No, no, no! Please don’t let him take me back to that place! The people there were scary and said they were going to cut out my brain!” 

Tubbo called out to his new family as he was shoved into the back of the police car. It was at that moment, that the usually passive demon stepped in. Bad was beyond trying to reason with these humans. He might as well try and bargain with cobblestone. So, when the officer turned to face the demon, he found his throat being slashed wide open by his long, sharp claws

Tubbo was horrified upon seeing the gore being spilled onto the backseat window of the car as the officer’s neck was slashed and stabbed over and over again by the raging demon. Although Puffy and Schlatt flinched at the violent, murderous stabbing, they were more than used to seeing this kind of violence. It’s not like they felt any sympathy for the officer who was about to take their lamb either. 

“BAD!”

Puffy yelled at the demon as the officer’s limp body flopped to the ground, letting out a few audible gurgles as he succumbed to his fatal injuries. 

“Not in front of the kid!”

Schlatt exclaimed as he ripped the lamb out of the vehicle, cradling his small frame, and patting his back as Tubbo buried his face into the ram’s chest. As he peeled the curtain to his tent back, he turned around to face the ewe and demon.

“I’m going to calm the kid down. You guys cover that up with some tarp. We can bury him after dark.” 

Bad didn’t know what he was more horrified about. The fact that he had just killed someone, or how casual his friends were about it. They were treating it as just some minor inconvenience. 

He watched with blank eyes as Puffy reached into the corpse’s pocket, pulling out his wallet and keys and tucking it away in her own. She looked up, sensing Bad’s internal conflict.

“Oh Bad, I wouldn’t feel about all this. You did the right thing.”

His lip trembled.

“H-He could have had a family…”

“Well, he tried to take away a member of ours. An eye for an eye.” 

Bad’s entire body had now begun to shake.

“But, what if the cops come! There’s blood on my claws! They’ll know it's me, and they’ll close the entire circus down when they find out one of the performers is a murderer!”

Puffy stood up, clinging onto Bad’s tense shoulders, trying to reassure him

“Bad! You will be alright! Once it's dark, we’ll take him into the woods and bury him. I doubt anyone will even come poking up around here. The last place they’re going to check is the circus ground. That’s like saying someone got strangled at the toy store.”

Bad swallowed thickly and let out a long shaky breath before nodding his head. Puffy gave a reassuring smile before glancing back down at the body, a thoughtful expression on her face. Her ears and tail perked up.

“Hmm...Burying him seems like such a waste…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly apologize for not updating this story in over a month! I thank you all for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a secret project I've been working on! I decided to take a quick break from smut and write a dramatic fic.
> 
> So here I present to you: A Freak Show AU of the Dream SMP!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy it! I'd also love to hear some feedback!


End file.
